


Teach Me, Dean?

by DemonicAngel221_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel221_Forever/pseuds/DemonicAngel221_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet under unusual circumstances. Cas starts asking Dean to teach him how to do common things. Their relationships soon turns into more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me How To Swim?

  “Dean, I need your help.”  Sammy said as he pushed Dean’s door open.

  “What’s up, Sammy?” Dean asked as he sat his guitar down next to him.

  “Well, there’s this girl, Jessica, and she invited me to her pool party this weekend.”

  “Ok? What’s the problem?”

  “I can’t swim.” Sam said sheepishly. Dean busted out laughing at his dorky 14-year-old brother.

  “Dude, how do you not know how to swim?” Dean asked, amusement still evident in his voice.

  “Forget it, Dean.” Sammy said. He stood up and made his way to the door.

  “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. No more making fun of you, I promise.” Dean said, stowing his humor. “Do you really not know how to swim?” Sammy shook his head. “Okay, I’ll teach you. How’s tomorrow?” The corners of Dean’s mouth tugged into a smile when Sammy nodded vigorously and hugged his older brother.

  “Thanks, Dean! You’re the best!” Sammy said as he left the room.

  “Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said to himself, his smile growing brighter at the fact he might just help his dork brother get a girl.

 

~The Next Day~

 

  “Sammy? Are you ready? Let’s get this show on the road!” Dean yelled, lightly annoyed at his kid brother for waking him up at 8:30 and then not being ready to go.

  “I’m coming, Dean.” Sammy said as he entered the kitchen. They headed out to Dean’s ’67 Chevy Impala—a gift from his drunken dad—and began their car ride. 45 minutes later, they pulled up to the lake. There were a few elders lounging about, but not much of anyone else considering it was about 10:00 AM. Dean locked his baby and made himself a nice, comfy spot of grass. Sammy and Dean stripped off their clothes and made their way into the semi-frigid water.

  “Okay Sammy. Go out until you get to about your ribs.” Dean said, wading out into the water. When Sammy was there, Dean grabbed ahold of his arms from behind. “Now pick your feet up and lean back. I’m gonna hang on, but you’re gonna start floating about when your neck touches the water.”Sammy listened to his older brother. As soon as his neck hit the water, his entire body started to float.

  “Great job, Sammy. I’m gonna put my arms under your back now. Good. Now you’re gonna turn onto your stomach.” Sammy did as he was told, earning another praise from Dean. “Now, start kicking your feet up and down.”

  “Kinda like when Dad made us do scissor kicks?” Sammy asked.

  “Exactly like that. Yes. That’s it! Now paddle with your arms.” When Sammy got the hang of it, Dean moved his arms. Sammy moved about a foot and a half before he noticed Dean had moved. He stopped and looked at his older brother.

  “Was that it?” Sammy asked, slightly disappointed at how easy it actually was. Dean nodded.

  “Why don’t you keep practicing?” Dean suggested. Sammy nodded and continued to swim. When Dean got out of the water, he noticed a boy lounging in his spot.

  “Um, dude, you’re on my towel.” Dean said, his voiced laced heavily with annoyance. The guy looked up at him and blushed out of habit.

  “I’m s-sorry. I just saw you teaching your brother how to swim and I just-you know what? Never mind. This was a dumb idea. I’m sorry I was in your spot. Have a nice day.” The guy said, stumbling over his words.

  “No, you might as well go on ahead and ask. What was it?” Dean said, feeling sorry for the guy.

  He blushed and stuttered as he said, “I was just wondering if you c-could teach me how to swim. But it’s no big deal. I’m Castiel, by the way. But, um, you probably didn’t have to know that. I’m sorry. I-”

  “Dude, chill. I’m Dean. How old are you, Cas?” Dean asked, cutting the guy off. Cas blushed-hard. He started nudging the ground with his toe.

  “17…” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Dean chuckled slightly and shook his head.

  “Okay. I’ll teach you.” Dean wasn’t sure if he agreed to do it because he felt sorry for the guy or he liked the way Cas’s trunks hung off his hips.

  They made their way into the water. When it was just about at Cas’s belly, they stopped. Dean put his arms under Cas’s back for support when his body started to float. Cas turned over and started kicking his feet.

  “Good job, Cas. Now I’m gonna let you go.” As soon as Dean’s arms let go, Castiel started swimming. “Awesome!” Dean was getting excited. He’d helped teach two people to swim—in the same day! Cas looked at Dean, astonishment written all over his face. He went to dean and threw his arm around the taller guy’s shoulder.

  “Thanks, Dean!” Cas said, roughly kissing his cheek. Dean felt a heat rise in his body. He turned to Cas and smirked slightly.

  “Cas, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


	2. Teach Me To Fight?

  “Hey, Dean?” Cas said, walking into what was basically his second home. Dean looked up and waited for him to continue.

  “Do you think you could help me with something? It’s kinda important…” Cas said, his nerves showing at Dean’s look of concern.

  “Yeah, what is it?” Dean asked, preparing himself for what his best friend was going to ask.

  “C-could you teach me to f-fight?” he asked in quite possibly the quietest voice Dean’s ever heard. Dean’s look of concern deepened at the odd request.

 “Cas, why do you want to learn how to fight?” Cas just shrugged, not particularly wanting to divulge his woes of bullies picking on him. Almost as if he read the younger boy’s mind, Dean said, “Cas-if someone’s messing with you-Cas I need you to tell me if someone’s bothering you.” Ever since he’d met the younger guy, Dean had felt some want to help Cas. Now it had turned into more of a need to protect him.

_I swear to God, if someone’s messing with him, I’ll rearrange their face_ , Dean thought to himself.

  “No Dean, I don’t want you to hurt him. I just want to be able to defend myself.” Cas said, his concern for his older friend weighing heavily on him. Dean looked taken aback by the fact he’d said that out loud, even more so that Cas didn’t want Dean to fight for him.

 “Cas, please, please tell me if somebody’s picking on you. Please, Castiel.” Dean pleaded. Cas knew it was of no use lying to Dean. He’d slowly come to realize that Dean found out everything, whether Cas wanted him to or not. He’d barely gotten to nod his head before Dean was throwing around curses and punches alike.

  “Cas, why would you not tell me sooner? Who the hell is this guy, anyway? I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine, that’s what I’ll do. I’m gonna kick his ass. I’m gonna shove my foot so far up his a-,” Cas cut Dean off by shoving his hand over the ranting guy’s mouth. Dean frowned as he realized his fit was stopped.

  “Dean, I don’t want you to fight him. I don’t want you to kick his ass, nor do I want your foot going anywhere near any part of his body. I just want to learn some self-defense in case he were to ever try to seriously hurt me. Please, Dean.” Cas begged. The desperate look in his eyes was enough to wipe out all of Dean’s thoughts of committing a felony and wanting to do nothing more than hide Cas from the pain this bully had caused.

  “Dean, I listen to you when you have problems that Jo can’t help with. I clean up your bloodied and bruised body when you get into brawls over sharking some sap at pool or when you hit on another person’s girlfriend. I make sure you get home safe when you’ve thrown back a few too many shots and can’t tell the difference between your house key and the key to your baby. I don’t mind doing all of these things for you because you’re my friend Dean. My best friend. All I’m asking is for you to do this one favor for me. Please, Dean.” Tears began to slowly build behind Castiel’s eyes. Before the first tear hit his cheek, Dean knew he didn’t stand a chance. He nodded, praying that whoever was making his Castiel come to such savage measures would get what was coming to them.

 

  ~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~

 

  Cas and Dean had been working on a combination for the past twenty minutes and Cas still couldn’t get it right. Every time Dean landed a hit, no matter how soft it was, he felt a pain at hurting Castiel. When Dean landed his third hit in the past minute, he stopped.

  “Cas, I can’t keep hitting you. I won’t keep hitting you. I’ve shown you all you need to know. If you want to practice, you might want to get someone else to help you out with that. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Dean said, not wanting to assault his friend anymore. Cas nodded, understanding exactly how Dean felt. He didn’t want to hit Dean either. It was probably best that they ended it there before either of them got seriously hurt.

  Both boys made their way into the kitchen to grab some water. Dean was heating up some leftover burritos from the night before when Cas laid a hand on his shoulder.

  “Dean, I just want to say thank you. For everything. I know you really don’t like the idea of this, but I need to know it just in case. You can’t always be there to protect me, so I need to be able to defend myself. Just, thank you for understanding.” Dean nodded his head and looked away from his friend.

_I want to be the one to protect you, though, Dean thought to himself_. He shook his head as he realized what just went through his mind. But the more Dean thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He felt some overwhelming urge to protect Castiel. It wasn’t easy to explain, but it was always there.

  _I must be falling asleep to too many of Sam’s stupid chick flicks_ , Dean thought as he scarfed down his burrito. Yeah, it must be that... No more stupid late night movies, he decided. But deep down, he knew that that wasn’t the reason he felt this overpowering need to be there for Cas. Deep down, Dean would admit what was happening. Sadly, Dean wasn’t too much into looking deep down. So for now, no more chick flicks.


End file.
